Fine tooth combs are old and well-known, their main purpose being to comb detritus out of the hair, including fleas and the like. These combs can remove some dandruff because it is inert and generally greasy, so that it piles up on the small, closely spaced comb teeth. Less sticky dandruff and other material including fleas, are not combed out as well, and one reason appears to be that the facing side surfaces of the small comb teeth form a smooth passage in addition to the fact that fleas et al can resist being combed out.
It is the purose of this invention to provide a novel comb tooth structure that will comb out all kinds of detritus and fleas and other things that are difficult to remove from the hair by a comb.